Hunt for the Obelisks Part II
A group of explorers from Sanctuary continue the search for the Obelisk of Truth... The Obelisk seems to be pointing away from Y'ptarn... It seems to be pointing towards 0,0,0 Firemane tilts her head as she regards the Obelisk, maunvering the ship around to face in the direction it points. "Galactic central eh? Okay.. If it says so.." Falkenberg grins. "At least we don't have to play spin the obelisk." You feel a sudden jerk as the ship speeds up. Firemane accelerates the ship up to speed, heading as close as possible to where the Obelisk is pointing. "I would offer the showers in the crew quarters to anyone who wanted to get cleaned up." Jest says. The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. Falkenberg shrugs. "We're just going to get dirty again in a bit." Snowmist grins as she stands and calls out, "Hey Fire, since yer busy, y'wouldn't mind if I take first dibs, right?" Firemane chuckles. "Two minutes or so, if this thing is right.." She snorts. "Sure Mist, just hurry.." Firemane says, "Got something.." The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. The Obelisk begins to glow. The closer the ship gets to 0,0,0, the brighter it glows. "It is the principle, John. And perhaps this planet will be...cleaner? Go ahead Mist, we'll wait." Jest says. "Just hurry a little." Snowmist chuckles and waves as she ducks out. Snowmist heads into Upper Corridor - Asylum. Snowmist has left. Firemane shakes her head. "Well, I've got something, but.." She glances at the Obelisk. "It's not it.. Least if this things right.." The viewscreen zooms up on an object. This is a large viewscreen that takes up almost the entire forward end of the room. It currently shows: +-------------------------------------------------------------------------+ This planet is huge, nearly the size of Jupiter. It is a planet with little water resources, and huge land masses. The oceans only appear to cover about a 1/3 of the planet. Type RESET VIEW to restore the exterior view. _____________________ +-------------------------/ \-------------------------+ | Name: Asylum / X: 244230.81 \ Head: 203 | | Ident: None / Y: 571370.69 \ Mark: -2 | | Class:Tramp Class L / Z: 29978.15 \ Speed: 8300.00 | +---------------------/_____________________________\---------------------+ The Oblisk is pointing past the planet in question. Firemane looks at the viewscreen. "Jeeze, look at that.. Well, it's not it.. I'll make a coordinate note.." Falkenberg frowns. "Better not be it...thing probably has a hell of a g-force." The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. "Does it even have an atmosphere we can stand?" Jest asks, frowning. Firemane shakes her head. "Well, it's not where we're going." The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. Firemane blinks. "Damn.. Damn.. I think I missed it, something flashed past the sensors just then.." Jest'liana walks over, "Mind if I look over your shoulder, Fire?" She smiles, "Not hovering, honest." Her tone is polite. Firemane shakes her head. "No, don't mind at all." She comments, frowning slightly. You feel the ship begin to slow. The view on the viewscreen settles out to panoramic. The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. the Obelisk points in the direction of the small white planet. The viewscreen zooms up on an object. This is a large viewscreen that takes up almost the entire forward end of the room. It currently shows: +-------------------------------------------------------------------------+ A dusty white world, its surface largely covered by ice. Type RESET VIEW to restore the exterior view. _____________________ +-------------------------/ \-------------------------+ | Name: Asylum / X: 1572.38 \ Head: 208 | | Ident: None / Y: 2904.39 \ Mark: -30 | | Class:Tramp Class L / Z: 1869.97 \ Speed: 1000.00 | +---------------------/_____________________________\---------------------+ Firemane slowly guides the ship to face thw white planet. "Gonna make another micro.." She takes a close look at the viewscreen. "Looks.. Cold." "Not another ice world." Jest says, expression momentarily suspicious. Falkenberg frowns at the image on the screen. "Got any parkas aboard, Jest?" The planet appears to be B'hira The view on the viewscreen settles out to panoramic. Firemane swears softly, very softly. "Um.. I don't really think we should land.. That planet looks kinda like B'hira, and we're in the right place.." You feel a sudden jerk as the ship speeds up. The Obelisk is glowing very brightly, and pointing right at B'hira. "I thought the Hivers had taken over B'hira." Firemane nods. "Supposedly they had.." She comments softly. Jest'liana glances to Falkenberg and then back to the planet. She purses her lips. "The Ri'Kammi are something we are in no shape to take on. I know that Sha-El had created a sort of... dampening device that made them want to leave the ship, but I don't even know if that device can take on a planet of them." The planet appears lifeless. Dead. No signs of power. Falkenberg shrugs. "Well, this is Hiverspace, right? I think if they wanted to mess with us, they could, at any time." "There's always a chance they might not notice us." Firemane comments. "If we're quick.." Falkenberg nods. "Well, if we don't get the Obelisks, we'd better get used to serving VOltrix." THe Obelisk is almost tugging towards the planet. You feel the ship begin to slow. Firemane glances back at Jest. "Well? Your the captain.." Jest'liana's eyes narrow. "Fire. John. I would rather face Fagin weilding sharp razors to my skin while I was stripped down naked to a lab table then come up against the Ri'Kammi again." She takes a breath. "Fire, scan that damn planet. Any sign of life, any sign of fluctuation. Anything." Firemane glances back at Jest, and then points towards the Obelisk. "We don't have a choice." She nods, moving back towards the console, commencing the scan as ordered. The sensors don't pick up anything. No Hiver energy signatures. Firemane regards the readouts. "Nothing. It's a dead world, no apparent Hivers. If they're there, they're well hidden." "I'm going to make a micro-jump to get closer." She adds, making the jump before anyone can comment. "I think it'll be as safe as anywhere else as long as we're quick about it, Jest," Falkenberg says. The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. You feel a sudden jerk as the ship speeds up. "That is what the Hivers told us, Fire. No choice." Jest says simply. "It's a lie. We always have a choice." She shakes her head and her hair back from her face. "Since you have already taken us closer, take us down, if you would be so kind." Firemane glances back at Jest, eyes curious. "Okay, then we have two choices. The purple or the blue, and the blue might not be there, and you've taken your pick.." Her hands move across the controls, bringing the ship closer. You feel the ship begin to slow. Falkenberg nods to Jest. "In this case, we have a choice to go back and deal with Sparky without the Obelisks. But hey, he wants me to be his governor...maybe I can make sure he doesn't kill the two of you." "He likes that I gave him a good drink." Jest says absently, "I think I can charm him into letting me live. Blue might not be there?" Snowmist arrives from Upper Corridor - Asylum. Snowmist has arrived. Firemane continues to guide the ship in. "I don't detect any Hivers, so they might really not be there. It could be a trap, but we know they have at least one set of allies.. And.. Well... They could always have..." She pauses. "Gone home.." Snowmist saunters back in after a time, plunking into her seat. Fur still damp, clothes splotched in places, still, she looks refreshed and much happier. "We there yet?" she mock whines. You feel the ship begin to slow. The ship shudders as the drop rockets engage and the ship begins its descent. Falkenberg nods. "We're there all right. B'hira." "We are at B'hiri." Jest says. "And it seems the next stop. We are going down. But please voice your opinion." If Jest were Demarian, one gets the feeling her fur would be bristled. Firemane swallows, engaging the drop rockets. "Landing." Her voice is very nervous. This is a large viewscreen that takes up almost the entire forward end of the room. It currently shows: The landing struts thump against the surface. You feel a slight force as the ship glides to a halt ... This is a large viewscreen that takes up almost the entire forward end of the room. It currently shows: +-------------------------------------------------------------------------+ - Once, this city might actually have been called elegant. Delicate twisting spires like spun crystal now lie broken and toppled, brittle bones crushed by the careless actions of others. Greasy black smoke hangs over the ruins like a burial shroud. Among the remnants of the native structures can be seen the wreckage of small alien fighters, torqued out of shape and charred amidst the rubble. A chill wind whips through the debris-strewn streets, fluttering the jacket sleeves that cannot warm the skeletons of warriors, humanoid and otherwise. Up and down the street, where buildings still stand, doors are marked with X or some other sigil suggesting that raiding parties have been through and scavenged for all they could. Fri Apr 21 21:49:23 2652 Contents: Exits: Asylum North Webrunner Four East _____________________ +-------------------------/ \-------------------------+ | Name: Asylum / X: 0.00 \ Head: 210 | | Ident: None / Y: 0.00 \ Mark: -28 | | Class:Tramp Class L / Z: 0.00 \ Speed: 0.00 | +---------------------/_____________________________\---------------------+ Snowmist slowly straightens in her seat. "B'hira? Hells, of all places..." Taken. Firemane looks out the viewscreen. "I always wanted to see this place." She comments, tail twitching in her lap. "Lets get part two, and get out of here.." Falkenberg stands. "Well, no reason to spend more time here than we need to." You disembark to the surface. Ruined City Center - Once, this city might actually have been called elegant. Delicate twisting spires like spun crystal now lie broken and toppled, brittle bones crushed by the careless actions of others. Greasy black smoke hangs over the ruins like a burial shroud. Among the remnants of the native structures can be seen the wreckage of small alien fighters, torqued out of shape and charred amidst the rubble. A chill wind whips through the debris-strewn streets, fluttering the jacket sleeves that cannot warm the skeletons of warriors, humanoid and otherwise. Up and down the street, where buildings still stand, doors are marked with X or some other sigil suggesting that raiding parties have been through and scavenged for all they could. Fri Apr 21 21:51:52 2652 Contents: Exits: Asylum North Webrunner Four East The Obliesk is humming and glowing like mad. It is pointing and tugging towards the east. Falkenberg nearly drops the Obelisk. "Um, it wants to go East." Jest'liana nods, "Lead." Firemane looks around, her anxious mood combined with a sort of somber awe. "Then lets go.." You head into Archives . Archives - Crystalline strands, twisted and cracked, lay like so many pickup sticks on the broad floor of this chamber, the roof of which has collapsed from artillery pounding. The strands appear to have once been suspended from the ceiling, holding hollow bulbs of data storage for the civilization calling this world home. Fri Apr 21 21:52:59 2652 Contents: Exits: Locked Box West Terminal Firemane arrives from Ruined City Center . Firemane has arrived. Snowmist arrives from Ruined City Center . Snowmist has arrived. This box is metallic, about 1 foot and a half across and 7 inches deep. It has a rather simple lock on it. Carrying: Obelisk of Courage Jest'liana arrives from Ruined City Center . Jest'liana has arrived. Jest'liana has her hand on her blaster, eyes roaming. Falkenberg hmms and looks at the box. The Obelisk tugs towards the nearby box, sitting up on a shelf. Firemane holds no weapons, and she eyes the box. "In that eh? Grab it and lets move.." Jest'liana moves, "I'll get the box. We open later, yes?" Snowmist nods as she keeps an eye on the door. "Yeah." Jest'liana takes Locked Box. Falkenberg follows the obelisk over to the box. "This would seem to be it. Yeah, ok." The Obelisk leaps from Falk's hands and slams into the box's side. You say, "Whoops." Snowmist jumps at the loud clang as the obelisk impacts. Jest'liana flinches, hastily moving her fingers from impact point. Firemane jumps at the sound, her dagger in her hand instantly. "Bra.. Don... Oh.. Looks like you got em both Jest.. You okay?" Jest'liana nods, "Didn't get caught. We'll dump em both on the ship. I see no other reason to stay here...?" The Obelisk is staying firmly attached to the box. Falkenberg shakes his head. "Nope. Let's go." Falkenberg tugs at the Obelisk. "Unless you think you can open the box now...we can try and cut it open on the ship." Firemane moves towards the exit. "Enough talking.. More moving." Snowmist nods to firemane and immediately lopes back out. Snowmist heads into Ruined City Center . Snowmist has left. "I can get it open." Jest says confidently, "But it might take a few minutes." She smiles a little at Falkenberg. "On the ship." The Group takes the box back to the Asylum… Falkenberg looks at the box Jest is holding. "Can you get it open, Jest?" Firemane arrives from Upper Corridor - Asylum. Firemane has arrived. Firemane mans the Navigation Console - Asylum. Jest'liana sets the box down, "Fire?" She nods to the navigation console. "I'll try now." Jest'liana drops Locked Box. Dropped. This box is metallic, about 1 foot and a half across and 7 inches deep. It has a rather simple lock on it. Carrying: Obelisk of Courage Jest'liana begins a swift examination of the locked box, and reaches down her shirt. A lockpick set is retreived, strangely enough. She begins to cautiously try and open the box. Firemane blinks, glancing behind her at Jest just before she was about to settle down. "Um.. Sure.. Just let me get us off this rock.." The ship rumbles as it lifts off the ground and arches skyward. Firemane doesn't waste any time. Course? Who needs a course.. Up and away. Falkenberg blinks, and opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again. Snowmist peers over Jest's shoulder as she works. "So, any luck?" Firemane stands up from the console. "Okay, we're up.. I don't think we've got any uninvited blue guests either.." Jest'liana apparently knows her business. There is a click within a few moments. She pauses, one hand on the lid. "Pandora's.." She mutters. She looks up to the others, checking in with each of the three. "OPEN it already," Falkenberg says impatiently. Firemane looks down at Jest, and shrugs. "Hey, I don't think it'll kill us.." Once the lock is freed, the lid flies open violently.. The Obelisk on the outside of the box flies up to meet the piece that is flying up towards the ceiling. They snap together with a loud CRACK of stone meeting stone, then drop the floor. Falkenberg grins. "Cool." Snowmist winces back at the abrupt sounds and motions. "Hells, I don't think it's the Hivers we gotta worry 'bout." Firemane flinches, taking a step back. "Wooha.. Nice trick.. Okay, thats one and two.." The partially completed Obelisk begins to spin on the floor, finally settling on a direction which seems to be the reverse of the course they used to reach B'hira. Jest'liana flinches back, in the middle of a retort to Falkenberg. Perhaps luckily, the stone's movement cuts this off. She eyes it. "Alright, Next then, I suppose?" Firemane nods to Jest. "You want to fly?" She asks. "Not really. Why?" Jest says. Firemane blinks, and then shrugs. "Oh, sorry, I thought you wanted to ha.. Never mind." She settles down at the nav console again, tail curling up in her lap. Firemane manuvers the ship around. "Back towards Yptarn?" She asks. "Okay.." Why she's talking to an Obelisk even she is not sure. Falkenberg settles down in his seat. "Well, whichever of you is going to fly, it seems to want us to reverse course." Jest'liana brushes her hair back from her face. "I am going to go shower and change really quick." She says. "Call me if you need me." She turns to leave. Snowmist says, "It's certainly not big on fuel efficiency." She waves back toward Jest with a crooked grin. "Don' mind the fur. It won't clog."" You feel a sudden jerk as the ship speeds up. Firemane increases the ships speed. "Or maybe it's taking us to that big planet.." THe Obelisk seems to be pointing that way. Jest'liana shakes her head a little at something. Jest'liana heads into Upper Corridor - Asylum. Jest'liana has left. You feel the hum of the ship around you as it travels through Otherspace. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. Firemane glances over at the Obelisk to check she's' reading' it right. Just as before, as the Obelisk is brought closer to the planet in question, it begins to glow brighter and brighter. Firemane shakes her head, looking at the planet. "It can't be safe, the gravity well is massive.. I've never seen anything so big.." You feel the ship begin to slow. Snowmist glances at the Obelisk curiously, having missed this particular phenomenon the first time around. The viewscreen zooms up on an object. The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. Mern arrives from Upper Corridor - Asylum. Mern has arrived. Falkenberg hmms. You feel a sudden jerk as the ship speeds up. Mern steps onto the bridge, blinking some sleep out of his eyes, "Um.....are we moving?" Falkenberg chuckles. "Kid, we've been all over the place. You've missed half...well, two thirds...of the fun." Firemane glances behind her, gesturing at the jupiter sized planet in the viewscreen. "We are.. You need to get more rest Nick.." Snowmist raises an eyebrow at the abrupt arrival of someone else and then ahs as she recognizes him. "The crewmember who sleeps through takeoffs..." Mern hrms, "I always miss the good stuff..." The Obelisk glows brighter and brighter as the distance to the planet decreases. Firemane shakes her head. "Sand Mother, that thing is huge." She glances over at the readouts, checking gravity and atmosphere. Falkenberg grins. "We've been hunting pieces of an obelisk that will hopefully defeat our Purple-glowing Demarian friend." Mern tilts his head, "Ok....I gotcha...." The atmosphere reads as nitrogen/oxygen. Temperature about 37 degrees Celsius. Falkenberg shakes his head at Mern. "You've missed Yptarn and B'hira already...we've got one more piece to find." Firemane tilts her head as she regards the readouts. "Okay, we can breathe, and we won't freeze either.. Altheor only knows how that thing holds a normal atmosphere.. The scientists are gonna love this.." Falkenberg nods to Firemane. "Yeah, well, we aren't scientists. Lets land." Mern frowns, "Ain't the gravity gonna be wierd down there?" Surprisingly, the gravity reads as 1 G. Firemane shakes her head. "I don't understand it.." She comments. "We should be crushed by now.. This thing must be made of polystyrene.. Gravity readouts show nominal gravity. One perfect terran G." Mern blinks, "That sounds weird...." Snowmist sighs, shaking her head. "As if you expected somethin' actually *normal* in this universe?" Firemane flicks an ear. "Point, Mist. Taking her down.. If we all die, not my fault." The ship shudders as the drop rockets engage and the ship begins its descent. continued in part 3... category: Arc VI logs